Exploration (Regrets)
by be-paychent
Summary: Amy leaves the hospital but it she on a stretcher with a white blanket or in a wheelchair with a smile? as always see the whole series at /s/10383561/1/Exploration


**Hey guys so I didn't really proof read it to be honest, but here's regrets :) I hope you guys like it even tho the ending is a little awkward**

"I'm so sorry," I held her hand, "Just please come back to me."

_It's been six days._

I haven't actually left the hospital yet. Shane keeps bringing me clothing in the morning before he goes to school. My parents talked to the board and their allowing me to skip school for a week. Farrah and Bruce haven't visited yet, they say the gay spirits caused this accident and they wont tolerate a lesbian costing them insurance fees. Lauren came by on Thursday, I think I might of even seen a tear in her eye too. She only came by because Penelope wanted proof Amy was in a com— _Karma no, don't think about it._

The only upside, and I mean if something were to be called an upside, it would be that I get to give Amy her sponge baths. This was the only time I could be in true privacy with her.

—

I want to scream, but I cant. I can't do anything. This is the most agonizing thing I have ever experienced. Sometimes one of my eyelids gets pushed open and I can see Karma lying next to me crying. I've been playing this game with myself where I listen to the voices and come up with a name and what they look like. And most of the time the voices come from doctors so when they check my eyes I get to see how close I was. It's actually kind of entertaining.

The one thing I look forward to everyday is my sponge bath. It feels so nice to get to change into a clean gown and have Karma wash me down. I heard the clock ding signalling it was five o'clock a.k.a. bath time.

Nancy, _this is what I call the sponge nurse_, comes in and exchanges words with Karma.

"How's she doing?"

"Fine, I think she's having fun right now. She's that kind of person."

"I hope she's having enough fun for the two of you, your eyes are still puffy"

_I'm assuming the nurse handed Karma a tissue because I heard someone blow their nose and sniffle a little._

"Thank you," _I heard the sponge and bucket swoosh from Nancy to Karma_, "I got it from here."

A minute later I felt the sponge on my arm and I could hear Karma faintly crying,"I love you, Amy Raudenfeld," _a sniffle, "_More than you could dare to imagine. I _love _you, _love _you." I could hear her starting to sob and that made me want to tell her how much she meant to me. How much I cared for her and loved her.

It took a while but eventually everyone in the room had their emotions in check. I felt the sponge again on my arm and then on my shoulder and to my neck. _Oh my neck, _the pulse point where Karma used to, oh so delicately nibble at my skin. _At least I can still have dirty sensations while I'm in a coma. _She moved the sponge to my stomach and rubbed so gently that it felt that I was being kissed my hundreds of angles. After a good amount of time Karma moved to my feet and then my calves and knees, to my thighs, and as if she could read my mind she began to massage my inner thigh. _Oh Karma. _She quickly remembered that she had skipped my breasts and began to sponge those.

_I love you, Karma Ashcroft_

—

I once again cleaned her inner thighs and almost too coincidentally at that moment her heart monitor indicated a rise in BPM. I went to wash her lower abdomen for a second time because when she gets scared the only way she calms down is if you rub her tummy. I figured better safe than sorry so I proceeded to sponge with stomach.

She shivered. _I swear she just shivered. _And not a shiver that indicates that she was cold but a shiver than was caused by chills down her back. _Was it possible she was reacting to being aroused? _

I looked around just to be sure and when the coast was clear I gently touched her folds. _She shivered again_. I began to rub her. And when I touched her breast ever so subtly I could of sworn she moaned.

—

_Karma Ashcroft drives me crazy._

I was in a coma and she found a way to push me to the edge. _Karma, Karma, Karma Oh! _I kept repeating her name in my head hoping it would simply be spoken.

She wasn't doing anything too R-rated after she removed her fingers from my folds and so she decided to 'clean' my breasts yet again. She had one hand fondling my breast while the other lay intertwined with my fingers.

She kissed my neck right in the pulse point and I needed to have her right then and there. I squeezed her hand as hard as I could. And kept squeezing.

"Oh My God," Karma squeezed my hand and with her free hand I could feel her putting a gown on my still body.

"Doctor! I need a Doctor!" The door opened and a man's voice examined the scene. "She squeezed my hand," Karma's voice was calm and soft and made me feel so safe.

I opened my eyes just enough to see the two talking but I soon realized they couldn't notice that my eyes were open just a sliver.

Karma leaned in to kiss me on the cheek and using all the will power I could muster up, I turned my head and caught her lips on mine.

"I love you Raudenfeld"

Still groggy I managed a, "I love you more Ashcroft"

"Not possible" We both giggled and she hugged me tight.

"I'm so sorry," Karma started to tear up again, and I remembered that I had walked out on her just a week ago, "Just please come back to me"

"Of course you goofball"


End file.
